


Deep Thoughts About Hands

by LemonBubble



Series: Stoner Die [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fun with Stoner Die and the intricate relationships of hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Thoughts About Hands

Crowbar found Die standing in the middle of an empty room one afternoon. He was staring at the ceiling and humming, rocking a little on his heels. He heard Crowbar come in and stared at him.

“Hiiiii red hat.” he said, reaching out to touch the hat. Crowbar ducked to the side and he missed.

“Die. You're high again aren't you?” he sighed.

“Yes. No...” Die stared at nothing for a moment. “No wait... yes. Maybe. You're high!” he accused, holding his doll close to him. He stared at it like he was just noticing he had it. Then he reached for a pin.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhhhh, look.” Die waved the pin unsteadily in front of Crowbar's face. “Look at how pretty it is.” Crowbar grabbed his hand and looked at the pin.

“Yeah, it's very nice. Snowman's, right?”

“Uhh. It... it might be.” he stared at the black starry pin for a while. “I... should check.” He held out his doll and squinted at it like he was trying to remember how it worked. It only took Crowbar a second to work out what he meant.

“Woah, no. Die. Give me the shiny pin Die.” he tried to grab it but Die waved it up in the air. That didn't stop Crowbar from grabbing it, being taller than Die. “Die, I don't want you using your pins while you're... whatever the hell you are right now.”

 _“Blazzzzzed.”_ Die hissed dramatically.

“...yeah. I'm keeping this until you're back to normal.” Crowbar said, walking away with Snowman's pin.

“Nooooooo.” Die stumbled after him, grabbing his shoulder. “Crow... Crowbar... I _need_ it.” he stood uncomfortably close to Crowbar and put his arm around him. “B'cos... b'cos...” he stared at Crowbar's chest. “B'cos what if you had... hands. Like... like this.” He balanced his doll on Crowbar's hat and stuck his hands on his chest, palms pointing in and fingers wiggling. _“What if you had these hands??”_

“Then I'd have weird hands.” Crowbar said, rolling his eyes and trying to walk away again.

“Look.” Die said, coming up behind him and sticking his hands under Crowbars arms so it looked like they were coming out of his chest. “See, now you have them! What... what's it like?”

“Die. What the fuck are you doing?” Die was hugging him from behind now, resting his head on Crowbar's shoulder.

“Crowbar I'm soooorry. I only loved you for your hat. I should have told yoooou!” Die wailed, sounding genuinely sad. Crowbar thought it would be nice if he knew what the fuck he was talking about.

“That's nice Die. Get off me.”

“You... you don't mind?” Die asked, sounding happier.

“I don't mind about the hat thing. I _do_ mind that you won't let go of me.”

“Okay. Okay.” Die said, letting go of Crowbar. He grabbed the other man's hat and hugged it instead. “Now there is nothing keeping us apart.”

“God dammit Die... no, you know what? I give up. Just give my hat back when you're back to whatever it is you call normal.” Crowbar said, exasperated. He left before Die could grab him again.

“Just yoooou and me, red hat. We'll be together foreeever.” Die whispered to the hat “Jus' don't tell green hat. He gets jealous.” Die added, trying to glare at the hat on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> How do end stories?
> 
> Die ♥ Crowbar's hat OTP forever XD


End file.
